Just a Simple misunderstanding
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Waking up to an empty bed wasn't exactly how Danni expected the morning after her first time with Steve McGarrett to go. She just hoped that he had an explanation for it and that it wasn't a sign that she had just made a massive mistake… (Steve x OC) (COMPLETED)
1. The morning after

Just a Simple Misunderstanding

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Catherine Rollins do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson however does belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to 'Just a Simple Misunderstanding. This is a story which fits into an ongoing series which I affectionately refer to as the Brain Squad Saga or TBSS when I'm feeling lazy.**

 **As the title suggest this is a which features a misunderstanding. It starts off angsty but will hopefully feature a happy ending because let's be honest. We all want a happy ending.**

 **I doubt this story will be amazing long. Probably about six chapters or so. I hope to update within a reasonable time frame but I have lots of ongoing things happening in other stories which I'm hard at work on.**

 **For the record in case anyone wanted to know, this is set half way through the first season, probably about episode 10.**

 **Anyway, not much more to say other than I hope you enjoy the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

Official Summary

 **Waking up to an empty bed wasn't exactly how Danni expected the morning after her first time with Steve McGarrett to go. She just hoped that he had an explanation for it and that it wasn't a sign that she had just made a massive mistake… (McDanni, female Danni, will feature a male Danny, Part of the brain squad saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni Richardson yawned, snuggling down on the pillow beneath her head as she tried desperately to hold onto the sleep which was threatening to leave her. She was tired, her body aching pleasantly as though she had, had a really satisfying work out only she couldn't remember going to the gym or a run yesterday. She had meant to go in the morning but she had overslept so had to skip it. She frowned slightly before her eyes flew open as memories from the previous day slammed into her.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Other Points to keep in mind

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Brain Squad Saga**

* * *

Prologue

The morning after

* * *

Danni Richardson yawned, snuggling down on the pillow beneath her head as she tried desperately to hold onto the sleep which was threatening to leave her. She was tired, her body aching pleasantly as though she had, had a really satisfying work out only she couldn't remember going to the gym or a run yesterday. She had meant to go in the morning but she had overslept so had to skip it. She frowned slightly before her eyes flew open as memories from the previous day slammed into her.

Going to work, spending the morning going through cases with Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams, having lunch with Kono Kalakaua and Jenna Kaye, then the urgent case coming in the afternoon taking their time, the kid dying in front of Danny, Steve getting shot in his upper arm, Danni having to hear it all over the ear piece because she was head of the brain squad unit and Steve liked having her with them during missions. She didn't know why she had headed over to Steve's late or why she had knocked on his door and stood there, staring at him when he had opened the door, his arm bandaged and a rare tired look on his face. She hadn't spoken any words to him, unable to get them out from the sudden block in her throat but clearly something of what she was feeling must have shown on her face because his own features had changed, softening as he stepped back silently and let her into his house

She had meant to offer to cook him something to eat but instead they had stayed in the hallway staring at each other. She was pretty sure that Steve moved first, his arms closing in around her, hands moving over her as his mouth found hers, kissing her as though he was a starving man and she was the only substance around. His desperation for her had been heady, fuelling her own desire for him, the desire she had tried desperately to keep hidden from them all. She had returned his kisses frantically, desperately stripping the clothes from his body being careful of his injured arm.

They had staggered up the stairs together, not willing to lose contact with each other for a single moment before they had crashed into his room and fallen into his bed, where he had proceeded to worship her with his body and his words, a look in his eyes which had made her heart race. They had fallen asleep after the first time for an hour or so until Steve had re-emerged to the land of the living and set about waking her up in the most pleasant way possible.

She remained still for a moment before she slowly lifted her head off of the pillow and looked over her shoulder to the other side of the bed, disappointment hitting her hard when she realised it was empty and she was alone in the room. She shifted, rolling over to her other side and reached out, feeling cool sheets beneath her finger tips.

Danni closed her eyes, a sick feeling of horror coming over her washing away her happiness. What had she been thinking coming here? Had she truly expected Steve to confess his love for her and remain with her? She knew what he was like when it came to women, she had seen it with her own eyes and had been warned about it by both Chin and Kono. Steve respected women, he liked them but he wasn't interested in commitment, he was only interested in having friends with benefits like Catherine Rollins, who could scratch an itch for him when he needed them to.

And now Danni had joined the ranks.

She shook her head, sitting up and pressing her fingertips hard against her eyes, focusing on her breathing before she turned her head, looking at the clock. Six thirty. Steve would have already left for the day. She stood up and quickly gathered her underwear and jeans, pulling them on before she ran lightly down the stairs, her face flushing when she saw her top thrown on the floor. Picking it up from the ground, she put it on and moved through the house, towards the kitchen, holding onto a glimmer of hope that Steve was in there waiting for her. She peered through, blinking hard when she saw that the room was empty.

Danni stood there for a moment before she nodded at herself, wiping at her eyes as she turned and headed towards the front door, fishing her car keys from her pocket and opening the door, stepping into the warming air before she closed it behind her. She made her way down the drive way and climbed into her car, starting the engine and moving towards her own home.

It was a twenty minute journey and she hated every moment of it. She had hoped in her head that she would have spent the morning with Steve, maybe make love again and then have breakfast together but those plans had been shot out of the water. She parked in her driveway and made her way into her home, looking around her before she headed up the stairs straight into the shower where she spent a good ten minutes, allowing the hot water to ease her aching muscles. She turned the water off and climbed out, wrapping a towel around her, quickly brushing her teeth. She raised an eyebrow, her heart hurting when she saw the large mark on her neck, memories of Steve's mouth latching onto the soft skin as he pounded into her.

"Stupid Danni, stupid" She murmured to herself, looking away from her neck in the mirror and moving into the bedroom, quickly dressing in a pretty feminine dress and a pair of black ankle boot. She tied her long blond hair up in a ponytail and put some make up on before she left her house grabbing her belongings which she needed for the day. She cursed out loud when she realised she had left her cell phone in Steve's bedroom. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" She said to herself as she got back into her car and drove to work.

Danni slowly made her way through security and up in the elevator to their floor, walking slowly as she forced her face into her usual thoughtful expression. She moved into the room, thankful to see that only Chin was there standing at the computer table looking down at something though he looked up at her entrance, a wide, warm smile coming to her face.

"Hey" She said to him with a smile at him. "I've got loads of work to do so I'll catch you later" She commented, hurrying to the brain squad office and swiping the lock with her security card, opening the door and moving in before Chin could react or say anything. She took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief. Safe in the knowledge that none of the external team had access to their area yet. The new security systems was only a couple of days old and there key cards hadn't arrived yet. Once they were in the room they were safe from all outside influence unless one of the members of her team let them in which was doubtful.

She moved into her office and powered up her computer before she sank into her seat, fighting against the tears which wanted to come out.

She could do this.

She had to do this.

Anything else simply wasn't an option

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank you for taking the time to read. An especially large thank you if you left a review or decided to favourite or follow the story. I really appreciate the support!**


	2. She doesn't know Danny

Just a simple misunderstanding

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Catherine Rollins do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, David Richardson, Rory Clements, Andrea 'Andie' West, Jack O'Connor and Louisa Palakiko-Cowan however does belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the second chapter for you all… or rather the first chapter I should say.**

 **I think this will be shorter than I originally said it would be. I thought originally that it would be 6 chapters long but it may be only four chapters. With it being that short, I'm hoping that I can update this story daily and have it finished by Tuesday… though don't quote me on that lol.**

 **I am working on other stories as well, so please don't think anything else has been abandoned, they all being planned and written. It just takes longer than I wish it would. Not to mention the fact that Real life gets in the way.**

 **Anyway, hopefully the next update will be tomorrow so please enjoy.**

Official Summary

 **Waking up to an empty bed wasn't exactly how Danni expected the morning after her first time with Steve McGarrett to go. She just hoped that he had an explanation for it and that it wasn't a sign that she had just made a massive mistake… (McDanni, female Danni, will feature a male Danny, Part of the brain squad saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danny Williams breathed out nosily, glancing at his partner Steve McGarrett curiously before he shook his head, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose as he wondered not for the first time since he had picked his partner up, what exactly was going on in the other man's mind.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Other Points to keep in mind

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Brain Squad Saga**

* * *

Chapter One

She doesn't know Danny

* * *

Danny Williams breathed out nosily, glancing at his partner Steve McGarrett curiously before he shook his head, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose as he wondered not for the first time since he had picked his partner up, what exactly was going on in the other man's mind.

Steve had been restless during their stakeout, his attention constantly fixed on his cell phone. He had made at least five phone calls and god knows how many texts during the time they had been trapped in there but there had been no reply. Danny had watched fascinated as the cool, collected Steve who Danny was used to dealing with when they were at work seemed to disintegrate in front of his eyes.

Whatever it was he was trying to do was clearly important.

They had left the scene twenty minutes ago, passing the job to over to HPD and headed to their office. Danny parked up, climbing out the car and looked over the roof at Steve who was typing again at his phone.

"Okay seriously enough, what the hell are you doing huh? You've been glued to that thing all morning. What the hell are you trying to do? Destroy the world or just drive me crazy with the constant tap, tap sound because if that's what you're planning then let me tell you buddy that it's working." Danny snapped, coming to an abrupt halt, forcing Steve to stop before he ploughed into him.

"It's nothing" Steve said, glancing up and rolling his eyes when he caught sight of the pissed look that Danny was sure was on his face. "Fine, if you really want to know then I'm trying to call Danni to speak to her but she hasn't answered any of my calls or messages yet."

"Well maybe she was getting ready for work or considering the fact you first called at 4.30 in the morning she could have been doing what most normal people would do at that time, which is sleeping Steven." Danny pointed out. "Why do you want to speak to her so badly anyway?"

"I just need to speak to her" Steve muttered turning his attention back to his cell phone.

"Well if she's not picking up her cell phone then have you thought to try her at the office, it's no secret that Danni and the majority of her team are early birds. She could be in there already."

"I doubt it, when I left her she was fast asleep, she would have had to go home and…" Steve's voice trailed off, clearly realising what he had admitted out loud. "Danno, Danno" Steve stated urgently, reaching out and grabbing his arm tightly. "You can't say a word to anyone, Danni and I haven't even spoken to each other yet. I don't want her to think that I'm the sort of man who would kiss and tell at the first opportunity I get. Promise me Danno"

Danny blinked at him, trying to take in what Steve had just told him.

"Let me get this straight" He said slowly, holding up his hand in a classic stop sign. "You slept with Danni Richardson last night?" He asked quietly. Steve slowly nodded at him, remaining silent as Danny continued to speak to him. "And you left her alone in your bed this morning without a word to her because I'm assuming you didn't mention that you were leaving early today to her yesterday. Did you at least leave her a note?"

"I left her a text message not a handwritten note. There wasn't time because you were outside honking your horn and the last thing I wanted was angry neighbours banging on my door complaining that we woke them up. Danni was fast asleep and she looked… beaut…" Steve stopped his voice trailing off for a moment before he continued "Well she looked as though she needed the sleep."

"Hey Boss, hey Danny. You're both running late today"

Danny turned a smile coming to his face when he saw Kono Kalakaua shutting her car door, locking it behind her before she moved towards them.

"We were doing an impromptu stake out on Walters for our case" Danny explained.

"The Walters case?" Kono asked sounding confused. "Didn't we close that case yesterday? I'm pretty sure the guy who did it is in custody now."

"He is" Steve replied, glancing up from his cell phone. "We're just following up one or two leads to make sure that it's a slam dunk case for the DA"

Kono nodded at them slowly, her dark eyes flickering between them before she suddenly spoke.

"That reminds me, Danni girl called me when I was on my way in. We've got a new case in"

"A new case? Neither of us have heard anything" Steve remarked, glancing towards Danny who shrugged at him,

"You wouldn't have. Danni said that she left her cell phone somewhere last night and didn't have it on her. She was using the phone in her office and my number was the first number she could remember. I've already spoken to Chin and Jack and they are on their way in, well they are probably upstairs by now. Danni and her group are waiting to brief us."

"Danni's lost her cell phone" Steve stated, his eyes widening.

"That's what I said boss" Kono said with a raised eyebrow at him.

Steve stared at them both for a moment before he turned and headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time and disappearing inside leaving Steve and Kono staring at after him before they looked at each other.

"Well… I guess he really wanted to get to that briefing." Danny commented, looking back at Kono, his body tensing when he recognised the thoughtful look on the younger woman's face.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"About?" Danny repeated, trying to buy himself time. He was never good at keeping things from Kono and they both knew it.

"About the boss, he seemed pretty distracted, not to mention the fact he fixated on the fact that Danni girl has misplaced her phone."

"Well you know Steve, he's always pays attention to Danni" Danny responded with a shrug. He barely had time to blink before Kono was on her, her long fingers digging into his side as she began tickling him.

"Tell me what you know Williams" Kono said.

"Kono… Kono stop, stop, try and remember that you're an officer of the law" Danny said, trying to escape her and cursing Steve in his mind for putting him in this situation in the first place

"Tell me what I need to know and I'll stop" Kono said with a grin at him.

"Carry on and I'll revoke you right to teach Grace how to surf"

"You wouldn't dare, besides Steve would never let you. Just tell me Danny unless you're telling me that you don't trust me?" She said, standing up straight and letting him escape. He glanced up at her, groaning when she unleashed her puppy dog eyes on him.

"Fine" Danny said with a sigh. "But if you tell anyone else then you'll regret it Kalakaua." He warned her with a point of his finger.

"Fine" Kono said with a wave of her hand.

"Steve and Danni have finally stopped dancing round with each other and…" His voice trailed off as he brought his hands together making the shape of a heart with them.

Kono made a sound which sounded almost a combination of a shriek and a laugh.

"No way! I can't believe that it's finally happened. When? How? Give me some details." Kono demanded as they finally headed into the building.

"It was last night but that is all I know because a certain Rookie turned up and interrupted me before I could get more details" Danny stated

"Last night" Kono repeated. "Why didn't they come in together then?"

"That was my fault, I was determined to do this stake out and Steve didn't want me going alone in case something happened so he came with me. He left Danni at his but he left her asleep because he thought she looked too beautiful to wake." Danny remarked.

Kono nodded, making a humming sound at the back of her throat.

"Well when you know then let me know." Kono said, Danny glanced at her and nodded. They remained silent as they headed through security and up the stairs. Danny stopped when Kono reached out and gripped his arm in hers. "Steve isn't planning on making her into another Catherine is he because if he is" She began to say, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No I don't think this is what that is" Danny responded. "Firstly because I would never allow that and secondly because I would be willing to bet my life on the fact that our Super SEAL has fallen head over heels in love with our brainy girl."

"That's good to know because I would hate to have to embarrass the boss by handing his ass to him." Kono said, the comment making Danny smirk as he pulled open the door. The smirk instantly fell off his face when he saw Steve standing toe to toe with Rory Clements, the second of command of the brain squad.

"I don't know how to make it clearer to you McGarrett, Danielle said that she had paperwork to do and that she would be in her office for the rest of the day. She's asked Andie and I to give the briefing to you. It's not that big of a deal. We know how to brief a team." Rory was saying coldly, his pale green eyes looking like shards of ice.

"And I'm telling you that I want to see Danni and I want to see her now" Steve said, stepping into Rory's personal space. Danny had to hand it to the younger man, Rory certainly had guts.

"Hey, hey, back up now" Danny said, striding over to them both. He wrapped his hand round Steve's elbow and pulled him back, giving him a sharp look. "Rory, care to explain what is happening here?" Danny demanded turning his attention back to Rory who was watching Steve as though he was a ticking time bomb. Andrea West at his side, her own pretty face fixed into an unimpressed expression.

"Why don't you ask your boy the answer to that question Danny? Danielle is in her office trying to work so she asked us to brief the team on the case but your boy took offence to that and hit the roof, demanding that we let him into the brain squad section so he can talk to her."

"Firstly" Danny said, holding up a finger at the other man. "My boy is one of your bosses. You might work for Danni but don't think that any of you were hired without Steve giving his okay as well. You are hired and working with Danni because of him so let's notch down the anger a bit and try and show him some respect and secondly Steven" Danny remarked turning his attention to Steve who was still glaring at Rory. "Danni is busy which isn't a surprise if you remember just how much work she has to do. Rory and Andie are more than capable of briefing us. When we get back then you can talk to Danni, Andie could you please let her know that Steve needs to speak to her urgently. Is that okay?" He asked Andrea who stared at him for a moment before she spoke.

"I can tell her but I can't promise that it will happen." Andrea told them.

"That's good enough for us." Danny said. "See what manners can get you Steven, now if everyone is ready shall we crack on with the briefing?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Rory said, reaching up and running his hand through his dark hair before he moved to the centre of the room where the computer table was situated.

Danny followed, only half listening, his gaze fixed on Danielle's twin brother David who was watching Steve carefully. He saw him turned to Andrea and whisper something to her, the words causing the woman to nod at him.

"Okay" Steve said, his voice attracting Danny's attention to him. "Chin and Kono goes to the victim's house to see what we can get from there. Danny and I will go to the crime scene and see what we have there. David, I want you and Jack to head to the hospital and to wait for the boy to wake, maybe he saw something. Louisa, I need to see you in my office." He remarked, waiting until they nodded before he looked at Danny. "I'll be a moment, be ready to go"

"I'm always ready" Danny pointed out, turning and heading to his office. He ignored the piles of files needing his attention and instead watched Steve's office through the glass as Steve wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Louisa who glanced down at it with a confused look. He couldn't tell what the other man was saying but from the earnest look on his face he would assume that Danielle was involved sometimes.

He stepped outside at the same time Steve did, moving towards him, his eyes focusing on David as the blond man held a card against the scanner, pulling the door open and stepped through the door, closing it behind him.

"Steve let's go" Danny said, a thread of warning coming to his voice.

"Danno, I just want…" his voice trailed off when Danny prodded him in the chest with his finger.

"I don't want to hear anything from you right now. You need to get a grip on yourself because you're acting like a man possessed. Get a grip, Danielle isn't going anywhere so talk to her when you get back. You need to settle down or I'll put you on a time out you Neanderthal."

"If she doesn't have her cell Danno then she thinks I've left her without a word. She doesn't know why I've left. I've waited for this so long, I can't lose her now. You understand that."

"I understand that" Danny said "But you running in there like a mad man isn't going to help you. All you need to do is explain it to her and everything will be fine. I'm sure of it" Danny told him patting him on the arm, praying even as he said the words, that they would be true.

He hated to think what would happen to the team if they weren't.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank you for taking the time to read. An especially large thank you if you left a review or decided to favourite or follow the story. I really appreciate the support!**


	3. Siblings stick together

Just a simple misunderstanding

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Catherine Rollins do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, David Richardson, Jack O'Connor , Andrea 'Andie' West and Louisa Palakiko-Cowan however does belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you. I think the next one may be the last one though it will depend on whether I can fit it all into one chapter!**

 **I am working on other stories as well, so please don't think anything else has been abandoned, they all being planned and written. It just takes longer than I wish it would. Not to mention the fact that Real life gets in the way.**

 **I'd just like to say that I really love David!**

 **Anyway, hopefully the next update will be tomorrow so please enjoy.**

Official Summary

 **Waking up to an empty bed wasn't exactly how Danni expected the morning after her first time with Steve McGarrett to go. She just hoped that he had an explanation for it and that it wasn't a sign that she had just made a massive mistake… (McDanni, female Danni, will feature a male Danny, Part of the brain squad saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **David Richardson leaned against the door frame of his twin's office taking a moment to watch her. She was working away at something on her computer, her shoulders hunched over in a way which concerned him. She looked tired and defeated and it was a look which he had rarely seen from her before.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Other Points to keep in mind

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Brain Squad Saga**

* * *

Chapter Two

Siblings stick together

* * *

David Richardson leaned against the door frame of his twin's office taking a moment to watch her. She was working away at something on her computer, her shoulders hunched over in a way which concerned him. She looked tired and defeated and it was a look which he had rarely seen from her before.

"Hey" He said softly, meeting her eyes when she looked up at him, her own eyes searching his carefully before they flickered past him, a brief look of relief crossing her face when she clearly noticed that he was alone before she spoke.

"Hey, how did you get in here? I thought the key cards for the external team hadn't arrived yet." She commented.

"They haven't or Steve would have been in here like a shot. I got Andie to slip me her card so I could see you and make sure you're alright. I can tell something has happened." He stared, raising an eyebrow at her when she frowned at him in confusion.

"How can you tell? We haven't even seen each other today until now." She pointed out. He nodded at the truth of the statement before he answered.

"We haven't but I have seen McGarrett and I can't remember the last time I've seen him so on edge. Something has happened to make him like that and since he was ready and willing to beat Rory into submission if that was it took to get into these offices to see you, then it sort of make sense to assume that you're involved somehow Danni." He pointed out, crossing the room and lowering himself into one of the seats in front of her desk.

Danielle stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide before she spoke.

"Is Rory okay? Did Steve…" Her voice trailed off into an audible sigh of relief when David shook his head at her.

"Rory is fine and so is McGarrett, luckily for us Danny boy chose that time to enter the room and he disarmed the situation in normal Danny Williams style. It is no secret to the rest of us that the only two people in the office who can really keep the boss man on a leash happen to share the same name if not the same gender." He commented, watching as Danielle ducked her head at the comment, a streak of pink appearing on her cheekbones as though his comment had embarrassed her.

"Thank god for Danny boy" Was all she said in reply.

"We've got a case and McGarrett has sent me somewhere but I can't go until I know exactly what is up with you so do me a favour and just tell me so I can sort it out the same way I always do." David stated, the comment causing Danielle to snort, her grey eyes sparkling with an energy which has been lacking so far.

"I think it's the other way round Davey, I'm the one who keeps you out of trouble." She stated, rolling her eyes when David waved his hand at her.

"Doesn't matter, all that matters is that you actually tell me what the hell is going on between you and McGarrett, don't make me go to him for answers."

"No don't" Danielle said quickly with a shake of her head. "Don't ask him about this"

"Okay" David said slowly when she fell silent, clearly waiting for his agreement.

"The fact is that I broke the cardinal rule and quite possibly ruined the best job I've had since this whole fiasco with being forced to work in the Government happened and there is no one else to blame but myself because I thought I saw something that wasn't there." She stated as she leaned back against her chair, bringing a shaking hand to her face and pressing at her eyes, the same way she always did when she was fighting back tears.

David remained silent for a moment, contemplating her words before he spoke.

"You slept with McGarrett?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah" She said back as she dropped her hand giving him a challenging look. "Is this the point where you pull the big brother card and tell me that you had seen this coming a mile away and it's all my own fault?"

"I could do that" David agreed. "But it would be a pretty dickish move on my part so let's just skip the whole I told you so speech that you think I have brewing in my mind and instead get to the part where you tell me exactly what happened?"

"I don't know what happened" She admitted. "I've… I've always been fond of him…." She began to say before stopping when David snorted loudly at the comment.

"Danielle that might work on the others but I'm your bloody twin, you're not fond of McGarrett, you're in love with the guy. You've been in love with him from the moment you met him. The scene of your meeting with him is probably in a hundred chick flick rom coms. Don't sit there and belittle your feelings and don't lie to me. I can't help you if you lie" David said sternly, ignoring her flinch at his words. He loved his sister more than anyone other than his small daughter and he knew exactly what she was like. He needed to nip this business in the bud now before she shut herself off from the others.

"Fine, I love him okay, I'm head over heels, bat shit crazy in love with him but I never planned to do anything about it but yesterday" She stopped for a second, looking away from him as she swallowed hard, her eyes briefly closing before she forced them open and looked back at him. "Yesterday when he was shot something broke in me. All I could think of what him lying there, potentially dead and I would never know… well…" She stopped again. "No one would give me an update on him so I hacked into the hospital records and saw that he had been treated. It was easy after that to see that Danny had paid for Steve's medicine so I went home but I couldn't settle so I went to him."

"You went to him and…"

"And he opened the door and that was it, I'm pretty sure if I went into details that you would want to scrub your brain with bleach so I'll do you a favour and skip that part. You can probably already get the gist of what happened." She remarked, her mouth curling into a slight smile when he nodded.

"Definitely don't need details like that" He confirmed. "So you both slept together so it's clear that Steve shared feelings for you which then begs the question why you're locked in here and he was moments away from breaking down this door, security and second in commands be damned, to get to you. I would have thought if you got what you want that you would be joined at the hip?"

"Because when I woke up this morning he was gone Davey, gone from the bed and gone from his house without a word to me about where he was going. I think that pretty much made it clear that this was just a roll in the hay for him and that it was nothing special. I guess I'm just the new Catherine and it's my own fault for letting it happen. Any respect he may have had for me has probably flown right out of the window." She said bitterly.

David breathed out nosily, glancing down at his watch, he was aware that time was getting away from him and that Jack was waiting for him but he couldn't leave his sister like this.

"Are you sure he didn't try and contact you?" David asked.

"He didn't wake or leave me a note or anything, I had no idea where he was." She snapped, an undercurrent of hurt to her voice which told David that this situation had cut his sister to the core.

"What about your cell phone, maybe he left you a text on that, did you look at that?" David questioned, surprised when Danielle flushed again.

"I haven't looked at my cell today it's err… it's somewhere in Steve's house though I'm not quite sure where it was thrown." She admitted, this time definitely sounding embarrassed

"Nice to know" David said as he wrinkled his nose up, shaking his head to try and dislodge any images before he continued. "So maybe Steve did message you, he just happened to use the new way of doing it instead of the old way."

"And what would it say exactly? Thanks for the fuck maybe we could do it again sometimes" She remarked. "Look the fact of the matter is that I've been kidding myself all this time Steve McGarrett is not the type of man who does relationship, we've heard it time and time again from everyone. He has arrangements with women, it's not a surprise he does, I mean look at him, why would someone like that be tied down to anyone."

"Maybe he has arrangements because he hasn't met the one who he wanted to be with yet." David pointed out, watching as Danni came to her feet, moving round the desk and past him to the centre of the room, her hands curled into fists at her sides before she turned to face him.

"Why are you sticking up for him and making excuses on his behalf?" She demanded.

"I'm not, you know that I will be the first one to go after him if he used you for sex, I'll kick his ass and we'll find out exactly who is a better fighter, a SEAL or a Ranger but before I do that I want to be sure of what happened. McGarrett seems like a genuine good guy. He doesn't seem the type of man who would pick someone he works with for a quick shag, he would go out to a club for that which means that you are special to him. As much as this pains me to say you and McGarrett would be good together and I don't think you should throw it away on what could be a misunderstanding. Maybe you should give the guy a chance to explain at least" He suggested gently.

Danni stared at him for a moment before she looked down at the floor.

"Maybe you're right it's just… I can't bear the thought that it didn't mean anything to him"

"It would have meant something to him" David reassured her as he came to his feet. He moved towards her and pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly for a moment. "Just don't do anything rash until you've spoken to him okay?" He said, moving back when he felt her nod against him. "Okay, good. Now I've got to go so I'll speak to you later" He said moving past her and into the main brain squad area. He stopped by Andrea's desk, placing her card next to her and smiled at her when she looked up at him. "Thanks, keep an eye on Danni for me, make sure she's not alone" He murmured. Andrea nodded.

"We've already set up a rota, Kevin will be going in there in a moment with a case which should keep her occupied." She replied back quietly. David smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezed down on it gently before he left the area, his eyes sweeping round. His partner was nowhere to be seen but that didn't concern him, he knew Jack and if the other man wasn't there then it meant that he was already down at the car waiting for him.

David left the bulpen, fishing his cell phone out of his pocket and went through his contacts, pressing down on the connect button and bringing the handset to his ear, moving past the elevator and towards the stairs with a frown. The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

"David, what have you and Jack got?" McGarrett asked him, his tone strictly business the way it always was on the phone.

"We're leaving now" David replied. "I was just speaking to my sister and I just need to know whether it's true that you slept with her and left her alone and abandoned?"

"David" McGarrett said, his voice turning dark in a way which would have normally caused David to pause but this time he ignored it.

"McGarrett" He replied back coldly, stopping before he entered the foyer.

"What happened between your twin and I is…"

"Don't even finish that sentence" David interrupted. "Because I just spent the past few minutes convincing her that you probably have a good reason for what you did so if I find out that actually you did use her then I'm going to be doubly pissed.

McGarrett was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"I need to speak to her David" He stated finally.

"No shit Sherlock" David replied before he sighed. "I've convinced her to listen to what you have to say so you better hope to whatever God you believe in that she finds your reasoning acceptable."

"I want you to know that I tried to contact her, I didn't know she didn't have her cell or I would have done things differently."

"If you wanted to talk to her that badly then why didn't you try her extension at work, Danni is always in early" David questioned curiously.

"I don't actually know it, normally I just pressed the number one button on my work phone and it connects me to her." Steve admitted, sounding almost embarrassed over the line.

David sighed, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose as he wondered how his sister, a woman who was known for her intelligence and good sense, could have fallen in love with the doofus on the other end of his phone. For a man who was so smart, McGarrett couldn't have act dumb at times.

"I'm not even going to touch that sentence with a barge pole. I'll leave it up to Danny boy to do that." David said with a shake of his head as he began moving again, moving quickly through the foyer and into the warm sunshine. He squinted in it, looking for Jack before he focused on McGarrett as the other man began speaking again

"David… I just wanted to say thanks… you know for getting Danni to at least listen to me." He said.

"Yeah well I better not regret it because if she's still upset after that talk then I'll be coming after you, boss or no boss so keep that in mind. My sister deserves all the happiness in the world and I'll make sure she gets it." He told Steve before he hung up the phone with another sigh.

Sometimes being a big brother was hard work.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank you for taking the time to read. An especially large thank you if you left a review or decided to favourite or follow the story. I really appreciate the support!**


	4. On the same page?

Just a Misunderstanding

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Catherine Rollins do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, David Richardson, Kevin Matthews, Jack O'Connor , Andrea 'Andie' West and Louisa Palakiko-Cowan however does belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here is the last chapter for you all.**

 **Sorry for the delay in getting it to you, real life has been ever so slightly hectic recently.**

 **This story is now finished though I may revisit it in the form of an one shot at a later date. If I do then I'll let you all know!**

 **Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read the story, I hope that you all enjoyed it!**

Official Summary

 **Waking up to an empty bed wasn't exactly how Danni expected the morning after her first time with Steve McGarrett to go. She just hoped that he had an explanation for it and that it wasn't a sign that she had just made a massive mistake… (McDanni, female Danni, will feature a male Danny, Part of the brain squad saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **So tell me Boss because I'm dying to know, are you actually planning on hiding in your office for the rest of the day or will the rest of us on your team actually get to see you any time soon?"**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins** **)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other Points to keep in mind

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Brain Squad Saga**

* * *

Chapter Three

On the same page?

* * *

"So tell me Boss because I'm dying to know, are you actually planning on hiding in your office for the rest of the day or will the rest of us on your team actually get to see you any time soon?"

Danni started slightly as the sound of Kevin Matthew's voice broke through the quietness of her office, distracting her from her work. It hadn't taken her long to get lost in the familiar routine of making her way slowly and steadily through the files which were constantly piled on her desk. It was easy to ignore any messages or emails which she was receiving when she had her eyes focused on the forms in front of her.

Clearly though her team had, had enough of it and had elected Kevin to approach her in the absence of Rory, who she knew from a previous conversation, was currently speaking to some FBI agents about a different case.

"I haven't decided yet, it probably depends on whether you guys stop bringing me coffees" She replied absently, using the pen which she was using to correct the report, to indicate the three cups from the coffee shop across the street, which were lined tidily across the left hand side of her desk.

"Yeah, in fairness we probably didn't think that through" Kevin admitted something in his tone attracting her attention enough that she looked up to see him staring at her with a thoughtful look as though he was trying to bury into her mind.

As far as she was concerned Kevin had been one of her best finds. She had met him when her team was still new, he had come to Hawaii and was doing some work at Pearl when their paths crossed. She had been impressed with his mind and the way he was able to see patterns in things other people had done. She had thought it would be difficult to tempt him away from the air force to join them but it had turned out that Kevin was recuperating from an accident and was allowed to transfer over to them with relative ease.

As far as she had been concerned the air force loss was her gain.

"Is there something on your mind?" She asked him, leaning back in her chair and waving her hand towards the chair opposite her, silently telling him to take a seat if he wanted, something he clearly did as he turned and shut the door, twisting back around and moving towards her, his limp barely noticeable.

"There is" He told her, his dark brown eyes meeting hers as he lowered himself into the chair. "What I and the others would like to know is what has happened between you and McGarrett which is making you hide yourself away from everyone?"

Danni stared at him for a moment before she raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes narrowing very slightly. It wasn't often that she was caught off guard but this was one of those times.

"What makes you think that he has anything to do with any of this?" She asked him quietly.

"Several reasons Dan" He replied with a shrug before he crossed his arms over his chest. "Firstly the fact that you've been hiding out in here from the moment you arrived in the office today which isn't like you. It normally takes you about forty minutes to actually enter this part of the room because you're always out there talking to the external 50 team. Secondly there's the small matter of McGarrett and Rory getting into it outside our door due to McGarrett's desperation to talk to you about something. An argument between the two of them which would have had me stepping in if I didn't already know that Rory knew how to handle himself in any given situation. Even one which had him confronted by a six foot one navy SEAL."

"Maybe Steve just wanted to discuss an urgent case with me" Danni remarked, dropping her eyes back to the file in front of her as she twirled her pen between her fingers.

"Maybe so but if that was the case then you would have gone out there for the briefing which for the record you always do so if it was a case then he would have just waited to speak to you then, like he's done the other time he's had to speak to you. This, whatever it is, is personal because however much you may deny it you're hiding from him Danni which begs the question of what the hell happened because the two of you were fine with each other yesterday morning."

Danni stared at him for a moment before she sighed.

"What does it matter anyway?" She demanded.

"It matters boss because it's clearly upsetting you and because you're upset the kids out there are upset and I know you don't want that. Ronnie and Toast both upset at the same time isn't good for anyone." Kevin replied, waving his hand back towards the door. The fact that he had referred once again to his team mates as kids would normally have amused her normally, though she felt no hint of it then.

"There's nothing wrong Kevin other than the fact that I have all these files to go through and not enough hours in the day. There is nothing for you and the others to worry about and certainly nothing for Ronnie and Toast to be getting upset over." She told him, continuing to speak when he opened his mouth clearly to argue with her. "The issues between Steve and I is a personal one Kevin. I'm sure you of all people can respect why I don't wish to discuss it at work."

Kevin closed his mouth with an audible clap and sighed before he nodded at her.

"Yeah I can understand that and I wasn't prying boss. I'm just worried about you, the team is as well. We're a…" He stopped, his words trailing off as he shifted in the chair, an awkward look coming to his face which made her smile softly.

"I know Kev, the team is like a family to me as well which is why I won't allow anything to harm it. If it makes you all feel better than I'll go and speak to Steve now and get the issued straightened out." She told him, dropping her pen on top of the file and pushing herself into a standing position. "Is Steve back yet? David mentioned earlier that there was a case?"

"There is but the teams are back now, they were round the computer table when I came in here sharing Intel so it's likely that they are still there." Kevin answered her as he came to his feet as well.

"Peachy" She murmured with a sigh as she moved round the table, patting him absently on the bicep before she left the room entering the main part of the brain squad section where the other members of the team were working. There was a subdued atmosphere which she picked up on and which made her want to kick herself for allowing this issue with Steve to affect the others.

She smiled at them when they looked up before she headed to the door and pulled it open.

She would have to sort this out once and for all before it escalated further.

Her eyes instantly landed on Steve, her heart giving a lurch in her chest at the sight of him, regardless of everything which had happened she still loved him.

He looked tired she noticed, a tension in his shoulders which had previously been lacking as he held himself stiffly, listening silently with a blank expression on his face to whatever it was that Jack O'Connor was saying to him.

She stood there for a moment, breathing out slowly when his eyes suddenly flickered up as though he knew he was being watched and focused on her, widening for a moment at the sight to her. He made a sudden movement which the others clearly noticed, as though he was going to abandon the briefing half way through but she shook her head, holding up her hand to stop him before she pointed at him, followed by herself and ending up at his office, silently telling him where they would meet.

He nodded once at her to indicate he understood before he focused back on Jack again as though the whole scene had never occurred.

Shaking her head she moved across the room and pushed open the door of his office, stepping into it and looking round her curiously. She had been in Steve's office several times but the man had always been there effortlessly capturing her full attention this was the first time she had ever really just looked around.

She was there only about two minutes when the door opened and Steve walked in, closing it behind him.

"Danni" He breathed out, moving towards her, his hand reaching out for her though he dropped it when she took a step back from him. She wasn't sure she could say what she needed to say if he touched her, not when she now knew exactly how it felt to have his hands on her body.

"We need to talk about what happened last night Steve" She said briefly, crossing her arms over her chest in an effort to stop herself from doing anything stupid. "People are beginning to realise that something is off and it's effecting them. Or rather it's effecting my team and I can't have that so… so we need to get this cleared up." She told him.

"Danni…" Steve began, his voice trailing off for a moment before he continued to speak. "Last night… what happened between us… it was amazing"

"So amazing that you weren't there when I woke up this morning? Hell you weren't even in the house full stop" She said bitterly, the words escaping her before she could stop them, hurt blossoming in her chest as though he had just stabbed her with a knife right in her heart.

"That wasn't my fault Danni, if you'd just let me explain then you'd see that." Steve countered.

"Well go ahead" She said with a shrug. "Explain it to me because I would really like to know."

"I had to go because we were working on a case and Danno got it into his head that we hadn't tied up all the loose ends like we had originally thought. He rang me at four this morning on my cell telling me that he was going to head down to the suspects house and sit on it for a few hours to see if anything happened. I couldn't let him go alone Danni, not when he's my partner. Trust me when I say I didn't want to leave you. Every scenario I've had about this, and I've had a few, have never had me leaving you because why would I? If you knew how much I wanted last night to happen then we wouldn't even need to have this conversation with each other." He said, sounding frustrated for a moment.

Danni remained silent for a moment, allowing his explanation to sink in before she spoke quietly.

"See, now that is a reasonable explanation which I would have understood. If you had woken me up and told me that then everything would be fine but you didn't Steve. As far as I can see you just left me there alone without a word. Do you know how it felt to wake up and realise that I was the only person in your home? I felt like..." Her words trailed off as she looked away, swallowing hard and trying to banish the tears prickling her eyes.

"I sent you texts Danni and I tried ringing you on your cell. It's only when I got here and met Kono outside that I even knew you didn't have it. I thought you had it last night." He said, looking puzzled for a moment.

Danni shrugged, feeling her cheeks hear up indicting that she was blushing.

"I did have it with me but… well you took it from me and threw it somewhere, it might have been in your bedroom or earlier before we…"

"Before we made love in my bed" Steve finished for her as he reached up and rubbed at his forehead as though he had a headache. "Look, the fact of the matter is that I'm new at all of this Danni" He admitted, the comment causing her to look at him with a surprised look.

"New at this?" She repeated with a shake of her head. "Look I may not be the most experienced woman out there but I can tell when someone is experience at sex and you were, some of the things you did… well" She stopped and shrugged again.

"Not new at sex Danni" Steve replied fondly, looking amused for a moment before he turned serious and took a step towards her. "I'm new at having relationships. I'm going to make mistakes because I've never really been in one before, not one which matters as much as this one does to me at least. Last night Danni wasn't a mistake and if I have any say about it then it won't be the last time either."

Danni swallowed

"A relationship" She said, her eyes widening.

"See this is the sort of thing we were meant to talk about this morning with each other before Danno ruined those plans" Steve told her running his hand through his hair. "We were meant to wake up together and talk and come to the conclusion that we were going to have a relationship with each other. We then were meant to make love again and shower together before grabbing some breakfast and arriving together late into the office wearing stupid grins all day. We weren't meant to be standing in my office discussing this. You weren't meant to think that this was anything other than me wanting to be with you. I know what you're thinking Danni and you couldn't be further from the truth. You could never be just a one night stand to me because even an eternity of nights with you wouldn't be enough for me."

Danni blinked, hope blossoming in her chest, not only at his words but at the look on his face which told her that he honestly believed every word which was coming out of his mouth.

"You really mean that don't you?" She said finally.

"I do, I just… I need you to be on the same page as me Danni. I need you to be willing to make this work as well and to forgive me for being an idiot this morning. I should have woken you or written you an actual note which you could have seen." He admitted, reaching forward and taking her hand in his, his thumb stroking across her knuckles. "So are you Danni? Are you on the same page as me when it comes to us?"

Danni searched his eyes for a moment, everything slotting into place in her mind as she slowly nodded, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah Steve, I am."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank you for taking the time to read. An especially large thank you if you left a review or decided to favourite or follow the story. I really appreciate the support!**


End file.
